


You and Me

by ThatBohoFemme



Series: Injuries Galore [6]
Category: World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: Boys In Love, Episode Tag, Established Relationship, Implied spoilers, Late Night Conversations, M/M, Mild Hurt/Comfort, Old Married Couple, Smackdown 10/16, planning for the future
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-17
Updated: 2018-10-17
Packaged: 2019-08-03 10:32:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,258
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16324571
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThatBohoFemme/pseuds/ThatBohoFemme
Summary: "Happy anniversary," Sheamus whispered, lightly nipping Cesaro's earlobe. He watched as Cesaro undulated under his touch. "Belated but still...happy anniversary."Cesaro pulled back, giving Sheamus a baffled look. "Our wedding anniversary is inJanuary- the day after your birthday. Our first kiss anniversary was November 20th." He laughed in that strange way Sheamus always loved. "I'm the one who got dropped on my head. Are you okay?"





	You and Me

**Author's Note:**

> Implied Spoilers: Doesn't necessarily go into details on The Bar's Match but does mention one very awkward looking spot

Sheamus leaned on the balcony rail, staring hard at The White House illuminated in the darkness. He could hear the shower running in the bathroom. He'd been invited to join his husband but he begged it off. He wanted a chance to gather his thoughts. 

He knew Cesaro was fine. As soon as they were back in the trainer's area and Cesaro given the all clear, he dragged him to a corner and checked over him too. 

_My Love, I'm fine. I promise you I'm fine._

_I...I just wanted to see for myself. That's the second time I thought you were paralyzed in front of me- or worse..._

_Don't say it, Sheamy. I'm fine. That's all we need to focus on._

Still...the sight of his husband landing on his neck haunted him. If he closed his eyes, he could still see Cesaro hit that rough landing. He felt the panic quickly turning into helplessness- it wasn't like he could launch himself across the ring. He had to trust in the process. 

Then, Cesaro moved and all was well again. 

"Still out here, thinking about my potential demise?" Cesaro spoke behind him. Sheamus turned his head, watching him walk through the double doors. He tensed, feeling the stubble of Cesaro's beard against the side of his neck. He relaxed as his husband kissed the spot below his ear. 

Cesaro knew what kissing that spot did to him. 

"Can't imagine a world without you, My Love." Sheamus exhaled, feeling Cesaro's arms close around his waist. "Don't want anything to happen to you." Their lips met in a warm, hungry kiss. "You keep scaring the crap out of me." 

"Sorry, Sheamy." Cesaro pressed a kiss to his temple. "I'll do my best not to worry you." He pulled Sheamus closer to him. 

Sheamus leaned in, burying his nose in the crook of Cesaro's neck. He inhaled the relaxing scent of lavender and chamomile. It was the weird night soap Cesaro _insisted_ on using. He claimed it helped him sleep. 

Sheamus just liked the smell. 

He kept a small bar of it in the bottom of his carry-on. On the rare occasions they didn't travel together, he had it as a silly, little way to keep his husband close. 

"Happy anniversary," Sheamus whispered, lightly nipping Cesaro's earlobe. He watched as Cesaro undulated under his touch. "Belated but still...happy anniversary." 

Cesaro pulled back, giving Sheamus a baffled look. "Our wedding anniversary is in _January_ \- the day after your birthday. Our first kiss anniversary was November 20th." He laughed in that strange way Sheamus always loved. "I'm the one who got dropped on my head. Are you okay?" 

"You have no idea, do you?" Sheamus asked, reaching up to caress his husband's cheek. He sighed happily as the stubble tickled his fingertips. 

"Clearly not." Cesaro shrugged, keeping his grip on Sheamus. "Do tell?" 

"I first realized I loved you on September 25th." Sheamus tilted his head, inviting Cesaro in for another kiss. As their lips met, he paused to marvel at the fact his husband always tasted of coffee. This shouldn't have been surprising, considering how much coffee his husband drank. Yet, regardless of the time of day or when he'd had his last cup, he always had that taste. 

Sheamus chalked it up to one of the great mysteries of the world. 

"The day of our last match in The Best of 7 series," Cesaro whispered, his dark eyes full of wonder. "I cannot believe you remembered." 

"One never forgets the day they know they've met the one they'll marry," Sheamus whispered. "You almost died in front of me the first time and you scared me so bad I knew I would do anything to protect you. Just took you a few months to come around." He twined his fingers through Cesaro's, pulling towards their bedroom. 

"My Sweet, Sweet Sheamy, I make no promises but I can tell you it is not my intention to leave you for a good long time," Cesaro said, managing to shift them around so he led Sheamus, who walked backwards. 

"Love you, Saro," Sheamus murmured, closing his eyes as Cesaro lowered him to the bed.   
\---  
"Hungry?" Cesaro asked, staring at Sheamus dozing in his arms. Sheamus blinked, his eyes half-lidded with sleep. 

"For you?" Sheamus murmured, resisting the urge to sleep. He was pleasantly spent, ready to enjoy the night with his husband. "Always- though, I may need some time to recover." 

"No, no," Cesaro murmured, kissing Sheamus' temple. "Not that way- I have a surprise." His eyes shone with mischief as he rose to his feet. 

"Oh!" Sheamus stood, following suit. "I have a gift for you." He reached into his carry-on bag, pulling a rose gold foil wrapped box. Then, he crossed the room before sliding back into bed. 

"I managed to get cupcakes from the shop we married in," Cesaro said, handing Sheamus a pastel pink bakery box. He stared down at the box, as he wriggled under the covers. Sitting up, he clicked the light on. 

"You didn't have to do that," Sheamus murmured, opening the box. He rarely ate sweets but at the moment, he was ravenous and those cupcakes had been amazing. 

"Oh but I wanted to," Cesaro replied, untying the pink and blue ribbon. "We got married in DC- wouldn't it make sense to celebrate that?" He removed the top and stared into the box. With his brow furrowed, he narrowed his gaze. "A manila folder! How'd you know I always wanted one?" 

Sheamus held up a finger as he finished a bite of the chocolate cupcake. It was even better than he remembered from their wedding. "It's in the folder, you Jackass. The traditional gift for the second anniversary is paper- this seemed right." 

Cesaro pulled the folder from the box and flipped it open. Quickly scanning the first page, he turned, giving Sheamus more of a baffled look. "Really?" 

"Yeah, really. We discussed it on the flight _to_ Australia. We discussed it on the flight _from_ Australia. I had 36 hours to consider it. You had a point." Sheamus stared at the header printed on top of the paper. 

_Lifelong Adoptions_

On their _extremely_ long flight to Australia and their _extremely_ long flight home, they'd started the conversation on starting their family. Both of them knew they wanted kids eventually, and Sheamus wasn't getting any younger. 

No decisions had been made but after a lot of thought, Sheamus knew it was the right process to begin. He'd had a good career. With his neck issues, he knew he should start winding down. 

What better reason than to raise their child? 

"You are something," Cesaro muttered at a loss for words. "I cannot believe you would do something like this." He wiped at his eyes with his forearm. "Didn't think you were listening." 

"Oh, I definitely was." Sheamus dug his finger into the cupcake's icing and held it to Cesaro's lips. He held back a laugh as his husband lapped at the icing. "I'm in if you are." 

"Mmm, chocolate," Cesaro said, holding his hand out in a silent request for the cupcake. Sheamus shook his head, holding the half eaten sweet to his husband's lips. He smirked, watching Cesaro delicately nibble the cupcake. 

"Well?" Sheamus murmured, nodding towards the manila folder. "Thoughts?" 

"Let's do it." Cesaro wrapped his arms around Sheamus' neck and pulled him back down to the bed. 

At that very moment, Sheamus couldn't remember the last time he'd been so happy. 

-fin-


End file.
